


History

by zyuna



Series: Endeavour [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Androids, Cohabitation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyuna/pseuds/zyuna
Summary: Background info for the series Endeavour, featuring AU versions of Knock Out, Starscream and other characters.(Kudos, etc not necessary but still appreciated.)





	History

**Author's Note:**

> Please read through this 'chapter' first before delving into the actual story. Otherwise you can choose to skip but might not understand certain terms or situations. I apologise in advance as the explanation is a bit lengthy!

**Setting:** AU where Autobots, Decepticons, Cybertron, Quintessa, etc don't exist. Set in the mid-21st century on Earth, humans and androids live and work harmoniously together as two independent species.

 

**Androids:**

Humanlike robots with extremely high AI simulated to mimic natural human behaviour. Each android develops their own personality, interests, fears, opinions and emotions based on their environment and upbringing. Internally, they are a complex system of hardware but are designed to mimic human structure. They are able to taste and identify flavours and can even experience hunger and bowel movements. There are currently 3 types of androids, called ‘classes’, categorised as Class 3, 2 and 1.

Food and water are not necessary for their survival despite having the ability to consume human food. Their survival—like Transformers—is dependent on the equivalent of a heart, called a spark. A spark is made up of pure energy that keeps an android ‘alive’. The spark may be extinguished through direct puncture, impact, or ‘die out’ naturally like how a person passes away from old age. Each android has a single spark located in the centre of their chest and may live as old as a typical human.

Androids live and work like your average person, able to have jobs and own property. They cannot, however, reproduce like people, although they can have intercourse and undergo simulated sexual experiences. Androids may also be married to other androids or even humans, but currently only Class 3s and 2s are allowed marriage. Typically, androids are built-to-order and are extremely expensive; they may be crafted as an infant, toddler, teenager, adult or even an elderly man/woman, depending on the client’s needs. The price of each android is dependent on the amount of customisation and model.

Despite being crafted by humans, the people/person(s) responsible for the entire android production business remains anonymous. Only few know the name of the android production organisation as its identity is kept highly confidential. It's commonly believed that androids are made by a private sector business in science and technology.

**Identity:**

Normally, androids take on a human alias to better fit in with human society and create a familial bond between species. However, they may also choose a name for themselves, like most Transformers do. These names need not be human-sounding. If an android has both a human and personal alias, it is normally addressed by its human name. Class 1s are typically given human aliases by their proprietors during creation, similar to naming a child by a human parent. Personal aliases are otherwise used between androids alone.

Each android does, however, have an individual serial number called a code for identification. Codes start with an abbreviation for the class of android, followed by a five digit number that functions as its identification number. For example, the code C2-09411 represents a Class 2 android with the ID number of 09411. These codes are usually transparent to the naked eye and require ultraviolet light to be seen. They are typically found on the right side of the neck but if desired, may be located elsewhere.

 

**Class 3 androids:**

Directed towards consumers, therefore are the most affordable. They are designed to operate like an average human being with no special or enhanced skills. Class 3 androids are most commonly purchased by couples unable to bear children of their own. In this case, the android is usually built as a baby or toddler so the clients may ‘raise’ it like an ordinary child. Androids in this Class are capable of mimicking human growth and puberty, and can even 'fall sick', determined randomly by their AI system.

They are cost-effective and generally low maintenance. Unlike higher Class androids, they are unable to alter/simulate their characteristics at will.

**Class 2 androids:**

They offer wider customisation and are targeted towards clients with more specific needs. They may or may not be able to alter their physical characteristics, such as altering eye or hair colour at will, though self-alteration in Class 2s has limitations. Additionally, they might have enhanced skills and physical attributes and require average to medium maintenance.

For example, a hospital may want to purchase androids that can operate as nurses and a marketing company may require an android with good communication skills for a sales executive position. In cases like these, androids are usually built as adults with a pre-determined personality and set of skills. It is also common for adult entertainment businesses to order Class 2 androids as sex workers or hostesses.

A variant of the Class 2 is Class 2 Alpha, which has more capabilities than ordinary Class 2s and designed to be like a cost-efficient Class 1. They are more like Class 1s in characteristics but are still labelled as Class 2 because they have free will, unlike Class 1s who are ‘owned’ by an entity.

**Class 1 androids:**

The most expensive and are designed specifically for wide customisation. They are usually purchased by the military or private organisations. As such, they are not like the average human and possess enhanced abilities and physical attributes. They may be customised to have ten times the average human strength or double the IQ of an average person. Such androids are thus owned by an organisation/entity and considered ‘property’, unlike most Class 2 and 3 androids who may have guardians or free will (not ‘owned’ by anyone).

Class 1 androids are the most durable but are high maintenance robots. Some androids are built with efficient but costly self-repair systems; only Class 1s are capable of such a skill. They are able to alter their physical characteristics at will on a wider scale than Class 2s. Some are even capable of altering their physique to another sex or gender.

Class 2s and 1s may possess different physical characteristics from normal humans, such as unnatural eye or hair colours that can only be attained through coloured contact lenses or hair dye. Some may also have exaggerated features like an unusually sharp nose, perfect V-shaped jaw or pointed ears. Depending on the specifications of each individual android, these unique features may or may not be self-altered.

 

** Characters **

 

 **Name/Alias:** Knock Out/Daryan Sorrell

 **Species:** Class 2 Alpha android

 **Gender:** Male

 **ID/Code:** C2A-00892

 **Age:** Approx. early to mid-30s

 **Height:** 1.74m (5"7')

 **Weight:** 76kg (167 lbs)

 **Hair Colour:** Red

 **Eye Colour:** Red with dark maroon sclera, dark brown (simulated)

 **Skin:** Quite fair

 **Build:** Slightly buff

 **Enhancements:** Higher than average IQ, efficient multitasker, enhanced physical durability, immunity against illnesses

 **Occupation:** Plastic surgeon/Psychiatrist (Part-time)/General Practitioner (formerly)

 **Orientation:** Bisexual

 **Pronouns:** He, him, his (masculine)

 **Diet:** No restrictions. He chooses to eat when he feels like it, and when he does, tries to have a balanced meal and avoids oily foods. He's noted to be a meat lover and dislikes raw food.

 **Facts:** He started out as a general practitioner (GP) and later field medic in the military during the first few years of his activation. After seeing thousands of wounded men and women and treating them for injuries made him realise he had a niche for reconstructive surgery. He helped stitch up and reconstruct soldiers’ faces that were disfigured in battle. He then left the army to pursue a medical degree in plastic surgery and sometime later became a licensed psychiatrist. Becoming a part-time psychiatrist was so he could better connect with his patients and gain a deeper understanding of human emotions and relationships.

Appearance-wise, naturally his ears are pointed at the top like an elf and his facial complexion is rather flawless yet pale, like porcelain white. Add in black and faultless brows with brilliant red hair and he looks straight up like a cosplay character or perfectly crafted statue. Along with eyes that have almost black sclera and striking ruby irises, he may be either frightening or alluring to look at.

It isn’t uncommon for him to attract passers-by on the streets and have a few head turns; to try and lessen unintended attention, he usually tones down his hair to a more desaturated colour, darkens his complexion to a natural tone, adopts brown eyes with normal white sclera and simulates less pointy, ordinarily shaped ears.

He is licensed to treat both human and android patients; despite being an android himself, he excels more towards human anatomy. Moreover, he receives mostly human patients considering his line of work. As a doctor, he’s usually described as warm yet professional, combining qualities of friendliness and proficiency that set patients at ease. This, paired with his ‘handsome’ features, makes him a popular choice for clients, especially women. All in all he’s kept in high demand with a steadily increasing salary.

 **Fun Fact:** If he wasn’t a doctor, he would’ve liked to become a beautician, specialising in skin and hair care. He has an appreciation for all things, people and robots he considers ‘beautiful’, often complimenting them. He is generally quite neat and well-mannered, considered ‘classy’ by his peers due to his mannerisms, career and lifestyle. He lives alone in a penthouse apartment and owns a customised red Aston Martin. His wardrobe typically consists of suits and dress shirts; for casual wear he still keeps it classy although toned down and doesn’t like bright colours or patterns. He has an interest in sports cars and fast, aerodynamic vehicles.

Being a rich and good-looking doctor does have its perks—or sins—however way fits. Knock Out may or may not have taken advantage of his looks to seek sexual pleasure from willing clients. Usually they’re groggy with anaesthetic so they won’t recall what happened during a certain time frame. The smooth-talking android usually has one night stands; once done with his victims, he sets up the scene as though nothing had happened. The people he’s had sex with have mostly been women or female androids; rarely does he encounter male partners. Being an android also means that it’s impossible for him to impregnate anyone or catch STDs. He does, however, practice good hygiene and properly cleans himself after every intercourse session.

 **Sexual Organs:** He has only male genitals.

 **Name Origin:** ‘Daryan’ is a variant of Darian, whose other variants include Darrin, Darrien and Darrian. It means ‘great’, ‘wealthy’ or ‘upholder of the good’. It’s also related to Darren. ‘Sorrell’ means reddish-brown specifically, usually to describe the colour of a horse. Related to ‘sorrel’, a type of edible plant with flowers that have a deep red colour.

 

 **Name/Alias:** Starscream/Rayven Halcyon

 **Species:** Class 1 android

 **Gender:** Presumably male

 **ID/Code:** C1-21175

 **Age:** Approx. early to mid-30s

 **Height:** 1.78m/5"8', 1.84m/6"0' (with heels)

 **Weight:** 74kg (163 lbs)

 **Hair Colour:** Black

 **Eye Colour:** Red with black sclera, dark blue (simulated)

 **Skin:** Fair, slightly tan

 **Build:** Lean but fit

 **Enhancements:** Photographic memory, heightened vision/stamina, increased physical dexterity/combat skills, enhanced problem-solving skills

 **Occupation:** Lieutenant Colonel/Captain (formerly) – Air Force

 **Orientation:** Pansexual

 **Pronouns:** He, him, his (preferred)

 **Diet:** Vegetarian. He usually eats on a regular basis like a typical human. His meals are monitored by the military and occasionally he’s allowed eggs and dairy. Personally he doesn’t consume meat; while he may be allowed dairy, he generally avoids them as it tends to give him symptoms of mild lactose intolerance. He does, however, enjoy yogurt and it’s one of the only dairy products that doesn’t give him problems. He doesn’t seem to dislike any food in particular except those he doesn’t consume entirely. The only times he doesn’t eat is during missions where he may avoid food (and water) for days or weeks.

 **Facts:** He and Knock Out know each other. Knock Out was the chief medic in charge of his fleet for a few years, where at that time Starscream was a First Lieutenant, then Captain. He continues to serve the air force diligently and was transferred to a higher-ranking fleet where he was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel. Even with Knock Out long gone from the military scene, the two remain close friends.

When he was Captain of his first fleet, Starscream briefly piloted an F-14D Super Tomcat and later on an F-5E, a supersonic light fighter specialising in the element of surprise. His fleet consisted of purely androids like himself; however, he was the only Class 1 while two of his members were Class 2 Alphas and one Class 3. He was Captain for several years until he got promoted and transferred to another fleet with higher-ranking, more experienced officers. His former members were also transferred to other fleets.

As Lieutenant Colonel, Starscream’s primary vehicle is a modified version of an F-16V Fighting Falcon, specially built to complement him. Being an android means he doesn’t need a flight suit or oxygen supply and he can symbiotically link with his plane. The symbiotic link enables him to control his jet telepathically whether he’s physically inside its cockpit or not. This skill gives a huge advantage in having better and more accurate flight control as he can ‘see’ as though he’s the plane itself. The only downside is that if the jet takes damage, Starscream is able to ‘feel’ the pain, too, although he doesn’t take any actual physical damage. His specialty is stealth and speed; his custom jet is dubbed the F-16VX and is the only one of its kind at the moment.

 **Fun Fact:** Despite naturally being level-headed and modest, around Knock Out, he’s somehow more placid and caring. His behaviour may be considered effeminate aside from his physique. He’s seen as someone who can be gentle but protective and a lot stronger/flexible in reality compared to what he looks. He lives at the air base he works at, being military property. As a result, he rarely spends time outside the base unless authorised by a superior officer.

However, in recent years, he’s been allowed to leave base at will for personal endeavours like his human colleagues. This has given him the opportunity to catch up with old friends and explore outside the military field.

 **Sexual Organs:** Interestingly, he has both female and male parts (hermaphrodite). His upper torso is predominantly masculine but his lower half has both feminine and masculine attributes. He has a penis and a vagina but no testes.

 **Name Origin:** ‘Rayven’ is a variant of Raven, a corvid related to crows. Ravens are known to be intelligent and are covered in purely black feathers. This name is suitable for Starscream as he has black hair, high IQ, and pilots a jet plane where the invention of planes are inspired by birds. ‘Halcyon’ is derived from Greek mythology and means ‘time of peace’ or ‘kingfisher’.


End file.
